lips of an angel
by Psycho-Sango
Summary: Oneshot songfic To Hinder's lips of an angel Kikyo and Inu broke up then InuYasha dated Kagome to get Kikyo jealous dumping Kagome after Kikyo takes him back only to realize he loves Kagome But what happens when Kagome calls in the middle of the night?


My first Songfic... Kags once again happy b-day...

Kagome: Hi Psycho Sango has a new Story She wrote and EDITED it in Four days Still having school and other crap to do...

Inu: How's that stipple selfportrait going?

Ps: Don't even ask... It's due next week and I Haven't got it on the right paper Only one class time left to work on it...Sweatdrop and it just has to be pen GRRR I hate dots! and don't get me started on my hair...

Kagme: What's wrong with your hair it's cuter than mine..

Ps: It's so dang fustrating I Can't take it's all frizzzy and won't even agree with itself! Damn you hair should I just cut you all off?

inu: don't you have a story to tell?

Ps: Oh yeah types on the compuer

Inu grabbs Kagome around the waist from behind

Kagome & Inu: Psycho-Sango doesn't own anyone in the story nor any of the lyrics to lips of an angel...

In a apartment somewhere there's a room was a couple, however, this couple was an odd one they haven't had sex ever...She had wanted to wait until marriage and he was trying to leave his past behind him and let go the girl he really loved... At the moment the couple were sleeping the girl had fallen asleep with her arm around him but he moved away from her...

He was shall you say unusual with his long silver hair his exceptional golden-yellow eyes that shimmered in the light. His body was built like a god's. He was curled up legs at about a 60 and arms at around 90 angle. The arms and knees touching and his hands under his pillow.

The girl she looked fairly normal her hair a soft black color.. Fair build nothing too exceptional about her though...

His cell rang waking him up then he put on his pants and looked at the time and caller Id picture. It was currently

The picture was a girl that looked a lot like the one that had been laying next to him but she had piercing blue eyes and this angelic glow around her even though her pony tail was falling out and hand was next to her lips and shoulder against her chin sitting on a lather office chair one that had been in this apartment a few weeks before but had split at the seems and fell apart in use ...

What's she doing calling me this late...? What's so important? Isn't she still mad at me? She should be He thought

"**Honey why you calling me so late?**"InuYasha said softly

"I'm sorry but I gotta talk to you..." Kagome said distressed

"**It's kinda hard to talk right now...**" He said...

"It 's just..." She said crying

"**Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?**" He said, "**I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud"**

"Why?" She asked scared

"**Well, my girl's in the next room**"

"I miss you..."

"I do too and** sometimes I wish she was you...**"He said pulling out a picture as Kikyo walked by not noticing the picture...

The picture was Kagome and InuYasha taking a nap... Their friend Sango took the picture and had 3 copies made one for her portfolio and each for the couple

"**I guess we never really moved on **InuYasha**"** Kagome said

"**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name" **InuYasha said, **"It sounds so sweet**...**Coming from the lips of an angel"**

"I still love you.." Kagome said.

"**Hearing those words it makes me weak**"InuYasha said,** "and I never wanna say goodbye"**

"Me neither can you meet me at the bar?" Kagome said

"No sorry b**ut girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel **I'll just end up a cheating bastard**" **

"**It's funny that you're calling me tonight** I just had a fight with her"

"I had a dream about you last night..."Kagome said

"before you ask **yes, I've dreamt of you too" **

"I had a fight with Hojo as well" Kagome said

"**Does he know you're talking to me? Will it start a fight"**

"No He's blacked out and drunk... the same questions goes out to you..."

"**No I don't think she has a clue" **He said

"Good I'm sorry I was gonna ask you to come get me, but I guess I'll try Sango I don't want your girlfriend to get mad at you..."

"**Well my girl's in the next room **and s**ometimes I wish she was you. **What's going on aren't you like so in love with him or something**" **

"I told you I love you I can't love you both I'd just fooled myself because of that fight we had...**I guess we never really moved on **InuYasha " Kagome said

InuYasha's flashback

"InuYasha over here" called a younger Kagome

"**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name; It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel" **I said...

"I'm no angel...I'm in love with you" Kagome said Kagome said as the movie ended

"**Hearing those words it makes me weak** but your too perfect to be human..." I said as the credits

"**And I never wanna say goodbye"** Kagome said kissing me full on but I pulled out heart beating fast and I could tell she was into it

" I-I cant I don't deserve you...Your so sweet and I was using you from the start...and my ex girlfriend came crawling back the other day **but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel..."**I said as She went crying to the next guy in sight that she knew

Kagome's flashback

"**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name...It sounds so sweet; coming from the lips of an angel..." **He said as I was thinking he's so sweet I'm lucky he noticed me

"I can't be an angel I'm in love with you..." I said

"**Hearing those words it makes me weak** Your too perfect to be human though" He said

"**And I never wanna say goodbye** because I love you.." I said and Kissed him.

"I'm so freaking sorry I used you... **but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel **and I don't wanna break your heart because your so sweet..." I said and she started to cry and ran off to one of her guy friends

End Flashback

"I love you **and I never wanna say goodbye**" Kagome said having not heard anything but his breathing for fifteen minutes knowing he was probably remembering just like she was...

"I'll meet up with you sometime** but girl you make it hard to be faithful with the lips of an angel" **InuYasha said sweetly

"Thanks I guess I'm going to leave you alone..." Kagome told InuYasha...

"So** Honey why you calling me so late?" **He asked noting the time as 4:30

"Inu darling who are you talking to?" She asked...

"Hold On I'm gonna be done in a bit..."

"I'm gonna leave Hojo.. He's a drunk ass and an abusive alcoholic... I'm sorry I bugged you..." Kagome said...

"He beat you?"

"Yeah I'm getting out before he gets worse..."

"Do you forgive me?" He asked suddenly...

"I did along time ago..." Kagome said...

"Wait there I'm gonna come get you..." InuYasha said grabbing his car keys and putting on a shirt

"But that'll get you in trouble with your girlfriend..." Kagome said..

"Inu are you done yet? Where are you going?" Kikyo asked...

"No I'm not and I'm gonna pick up a friend... By the way Kikyo I'm not coming back tonight..."

"Why Miroku needed a shift covered?" She asked

"No pack your things and make sure to get everything..." InuYasha said.

"We going on a trip?"She asked

"No I don't wanna see your face again I want you out of my apartment by tomorrow." He said holding the phone away from his mouth

"What are you doing breaking up with me you even used my sweet cousin to get me back... you broke her heart too" Kikyo said

"It started that way... your a preppy bitch and I don't love you like I did when you dumped me I thought we could change that but there's not we or us anymore I don't give a shit about you..." He said realizing it's his true feelings and moving the phone back to his mouth "Where are you?"

"At my place but I'll meet you at the bar..." Kagome said and something started to move in the background

"Your dumping me for whoever your talking to aren't you... " Kikyo said

"What was that?" InuYasha said ignoring his new ex...

"Hojo you have a major hangover I bet..." he heard Her say...

"Bitch Your leaving aren't you?" Hojo said seeing her bags...

"Hojo what are you doing?" Kagome said as InuYasha heard stomping

"Damn it I'll be there in asap okay just run from him..." InuYasha said walking out the door phone still in his hand and her phone went dead...

"Fuck this isn't good..." InuYasha said...

"Bastard get back here!..." Kikyo said running to catch up with him seeing him walking down the stairs...

"Kikyo save the name bastard for someone else..." he said not stopping...

"Stop and talk to me..." Kikyo said...

"Would you rather me stop and your cousin Die!?" InuYasha said still not stopping running down the stairs...

"What?"

"Her boyfriend's been beating her... She needed someone to come pick her up while he was passed out but he woke up with how drunk he is I bet he'd kill her... after finding out she's trying to leave..." InuYasha told Kikyo not stopping...

He got In his car from the garage and backed out and she got in the passenger's side...

"I'm coming with It's my cousin..." Kikyo said...

With Kagome when the phone went dead...

"Damn bad time for my phone to die..." She said seeing Hojo come back in the room putting a knife on the table then I ran He caught up and grabbed my hair

"Kagome where do you think your going?"

"No where..." she said frantic...

"Your lying You where leaving me..." He said punching her on her side and she heard a heart stopping crack and ran for her life and ran into her bedroom and locked the door...Relieved But heart still pounding She backed off from the door. She heard him hit the door and she put a chair next to the door then she heard the door crack and she saw a hole in it the chair flew back and slid on the ground she felt something warm down her neck and Hojo opened the door with no escape I franticly looked for something to defend herself with but there wasn't much in the room...

"Kagome your not leaving tonight..." Hojo said... as he advanced on her drunken and she grabbed something off the desk It had a round edge and It fit in the palm of her hand and she hit him on the head with it a few times and ran to the door finding it locked she looked in her palm wondering what she'd had picked up... A picture frame with InuYasha in it... She put it in her pocket and fumbled with the lock and heard it click signifying it was unlocked and she was hopeful until someone grabbed her from behind her throwing her into the kitchen and something caught on her clothes they ripped...

"Your to beautiful to let go like this" he said as he walked into the kitchen and put his hand to her neck and pushed his lips against hers and she turned away from him Her whole body aching from his last beating.. She noticed he had her cornered and that she couldn't go anywhere because she was In a corner against the drawers not able to turn to get into them because of the close quarters and his arms against the two walls when the door suddenly flew open and InuYasha was there with someone who she'd never thought she'd be glad to see... but she blacked out

"Oh My freaking god I can't believe Hojo really is capable of doing this..." Kikyo said... as InuYasha Picked up the unsuspecting Hojo and threw him across the room Into the other wall...

"Ow.." Hojo said as he slid down the wall...

"If I ever see you near Kagome I'll kill you you got that?" InuYasha yelled with a a glare that promised death as he held Hojo by the collar and when InuYasha said that Kikyo's heart broke...

Hojo blacked out again and InuYasha tied him up and InuYasha looked at Kikyo who was next to her cousin...

"Oh god he did all this to her the son of a bitch..."Kikyo said and she walked over to Hojo and kicked him with all her might for her family that didn't know yet...

Kagome's shirt was ripped so it was hanging off one of her shoulders and Her skirt holding on by a thread or two laving her many bruises see able but her bra and underwear where untouched... Blood all over her hair and running down her neck... Hair messed up and matted...Looking around the room InuYasha spotted a clump of her hair that had some skin on it and a clean knife on the kitchen table while Kikyo dialed 911

"Hello where are you and what's your problem...?" asked the person...

"I'm at the White Wings Apartment Buildings room 143c My cousin was beat by her boyfriend She's in pretty bad shape..."

"The one on 5700 s?"

"Yes" Kikyo said

"Where is the guy that did it? Do you know?" asked the person on the other side

"He's here she called her ex wanting to get away and get him to driver her away because the guy was drunk. He passed out when she called but he woke up..." Kikyo said and kicked him with the phone away from her mouth "Damned son of a bitch you dare do that to my sweet cousin... bastard..."

"We're sending a police officer and a medic right now please refrain from doing anything but making sure that your cousin is safe..." the person said...

"I'll try but we both have short tempers..." Kikyo said... fifteen minutes later the ambulance was there with the police officer who arrested Hojo on the spot and Kikyo let InuYasha go with her cousin his cell going off on their way...

"Hello?" He said...

"InuYasha have you heard from Kagome she's been distant lately and I'm so worried I haven't slept well.." Sango said...

"Well... Um yeah I'm with her right now..." He said

"Well then put her on." She said

"I'm afraid that's impossible she's not conscious..." InuYasha said

"Oh player what happened to you not de...?" Sango started...

"Sango I still don't deserve her and where in an ambulance..." InuYasha said...

"So she's physically hurt what happened?" Sango asked...

"Hojo... bastard..." Was all he said

"Hojo? What happened?" Sango asked waking up Miroku, her fiance, telling him "Get up you great oaf Kagome's hurt"

"Sir I can't have you talking on a cell phone..." Said a person.

Inu Heard in the background seconds later Miroku screech "What?? What's happened to Kagomenee-san?"

"One second... come to the hospital and take a look...bye" InuYasha said...

As Kikyo was driving InuYasha's car to the hospital she called Kagome's parents and told them what happened

later...

InuYasha had been there with Kagome for about 48 hours when she finally woke up and he was asleep at her side remembering what happened she leaned over and grabbed his hand happy that he was there. She saw her chest was bandaged up and a nurse walked in...

"Aw how cute... He's been here since the ambulance rushed you in and didn't get any sleep until way early this morning. Your boyfriend really loves you and was worried so much He actually made himself sick" She said...

"How long have I been here?" Kagome asked...

"48 hours to be exact... the girls have all been talking about how devoted he is to you we're so jealous of you... pretty young thing with someone that cares enough to neglect their own health for you... it's so romantic...I heard someone call him your ex I can't believe that he's just to..." she continued...

"He is... my ex he lied and used me but... He's the reason I'm alive..." Kagome said...stroking his hair... "He's not perfect nobody is even thought he might see me that way...at least he fessed up and I hated him for a day or two for it but... I realized the man I love is still in there still he may have lied about some things but Those things don't change who he is But It was major enough to break my heart but he didn't mean for it to happen the way it did... he wouldn't forgive himself though..." Kagome said...

InuYasha felt a hand touch his and thought his parents had come back again and heard two girls talking one of them pushing a cart. The other really close to him he relaxed knowing one of them is the nurse them the closer one spoke again at the end of her talking his groggy head recognized the voice and his eyes shot open...

"Look he's awake..." the nurse said...

"Inu thank you..." She told him...

"Thank kami your alright.." he mumbled glomping her and the nurse finished what she had been doing and left as soon as she possibly could...

"InuYasha you look like road kill..." Kagome said...

"You seriously look worse than me though you can never get rid of that heavenly quality..." InuYasha said being honest

"I don't look heavenly I look like crap almost all the time" Kagome said.

"They found this in your pocket... Why did you have it?" InuYasha asked holding the picture frame

"I had it because 1 I still love you and 2 I grabbed it when Hojo had me cornered meaning you saved me more than once that night..." Kagome said softly...

"Kagome I'm glad you're alive...My perfect little angel" InuYasha said Kissing her hand..."

"InuYasha you may not see your own wings but I do... your my guardian angel..." Kagome said kissing him deeply...Just as Sango walked in with flowers and put them in a vase...

they broke off the kiss as Sango walked up... "good for you I'm glad you've got rid of that bastard...Oh InuYasha hurt her again for a stupid reason like that I'll have to kill you" She said then hugged her best friend...

Ps: Sorry I reposted it due to Lack of disclamer...


End file.
